Stormclouds
by Luine
Summary: Li accidentally leaves his sword at home and finds that he is in grave danger. Without his sword he is helpless...he is injured and found by the most unlikely person... Li+Yue *Yaoi* Chapter 3 added
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic was done as a request for a person so I hope she likes it and the same for everyone else. It's Li+Yue. I love to write fics that have unusual pairings.and well they don't get much stranger than this. I know the title is crap but.I'm really bad at naming them. If you can think of something better let me know? I really would appreciate it. I'm not sure yet what this fic is rated as so I'll put it as R I think for now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors. Suing is pointless as I am a student and it goes without saying that student are poor and starving.or something..  
  
  
  
Stormclouds Part 1  
  
Li ran down the slope with the thunder beast hot on his heels. 'Smart one Li!' he berated himself mentally 'what kind of magician leaves his sword at home?' He ran faster gathering momentum on his downhill run. 'Uh oh.' he thought 'what's at the bottom of this hill again?' He vaguely remembered there was a drop or a cliff around here somewhere and knowing his luck it would be right at the bottom of this hill. He tried to slow down somewhat but the beast fired a bolt of lightning. As he dodged the attack he lost his footing and tumbled. He rolled head over heels down the hill. All he could see was a blue and green blur as he rolled.sky.ground.sky.ground. There was no way to stop himself. Suddenly he was thrown over the edge. He grasped for anything to hold onto. His hand caught a root sticking out of the side of the cliff face and he swung into the side. The breath was knocked from his lungs from the force he hit the cliff face but he did not let go. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and into his eyes. He blinked them away and looked around. It was a long drop to the ground. He heard a snarl and looked up.  
  
  
  
The magical animal glared down at him. He held his breath waiting for it's reaction and to his immense surprise the beast turned and left. He didn't know whether to be happy or extremely worried. On one hand he was safe from the beast.but on the second hand he was dangling from a tall cliff until someone saved him.or until he fell. After a while he began to get tired and realised to his horror that he would not be able to hold on for much longer. He steeled himself preparing to hold on as long as was humanely possible. He called for help even though he knew that it was unlikely that anyone would hear him. Slowly but surely he began to give up hope that anyone would find him. His grip on the root was slipping and it would only be a matter of time before he fell. He glanced down again it was getting dark and more difficult to see. Maybe someone would think to search for him when he didn't return home.Wei would just assume it was for magical reasons. While he hung there he thought back to the beast that had chased him over the edge. It was almost identical to the one, which came from the thunder card. That had been the first card he and Sakura had caught as a team. He smiled wryly, and it would be that same beast that would be his downfall.how ironic?  
  
  
  
He gazed up at the edge of the slope; blades of grass were swaying in a wind, which was gradually getting stronger. A drop of rain landed on his nose. He snorted in irritation. The root was hard enough to hold onto without it being slippery from rain. Storm clouds gathered overhead. Thunder rumbled in the rapidly darkening sky and lightning flashed, forks tore through the thunderclouds racing to be first to collide with the earth before vanishing. The rain was falling in torrents now and Li could hardly keep his eyes open. Water ran over his fingers. Suddenly and without warning he slid down the root almost to the end. His heart beat wildly in his chest as his fingers clung desperately to the slimy root. He slipped and found himself falling. A sob escaped his lips.it wouldn't be long now. The storm raged around him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he hit the ground. The storm was probably what had saved his life, as the ground was soft with mud. His arm broke on impact, all he heard was a sickening 'crunch' His ribs also suffered damage and he feared they were broken. His back and legs were also paining him. He was surprised that he was still awake. He rolled down another incline until his exhausted body met a rock and darkness finally found him as he blacked out.  
  
  
  
When he next opened his eyes it was bright. The sun was shining in a sky far above him. His body was weak from hunger and he found it difficult to move. He was covered in a layer of dried mud. 'Am I going to die here?' he thought as tears gathered in his eyes. He tried to move crying out at the excruciating pain in his right arm. He turned his head slowly and stiffly, bile rose in his throat at what he saw. A bone jutted up through the broken skin and flesh at his wrist and his arm dangled uselessly. 'Ohgodohgodohgod' he thought feeling sick with panic. "Somebody help me!!" he yelled sobbing pitifully when the only answer was the echo of his own voice. Tears of fear, pain and absolute despair rolled down his cheeks leaving dark trails in the dried mud on his face. "I can't die like this" he whispered weakly. After a few hours he dozed off again and when he opened his eyes it was dark. A pale shape moved across the sky. Hope filled him. "Is there somebody there?" he shouted his voice hoarse and dry. There was a surprised sound from the shape and Li could hear it nearing him. There was a rustle of feathers and a slight breeze as it landed. It walked over taking quiet careful footsteps. "Yue?" Li said surprise, relief and a hundred other emotions thick in his voice.  
  
  
  
Well? What did you think? Like.Hate? Please do tell.I love to know what readers thought of my fics.there's more to come if I get enough reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to every one for the reviews!! Cliffhangers are the best way to end fics because you can be sure people will come back so I've another one for you tonight!! Yay! The only thing I've noticed is that when you go into Fanfiction.net The rating is always set in G-PG13 (well it is for me anyway) and my stories are rarely in those rating so people don't find them.It's very annoying. Well I'll get on with the fic.The Lyrics Board is on in half an hour so I have to hurry!!  
  
  
  
Stormclouds Part 2  
  
  
  
"Li.at last." Yue murmured quietly. "Are you." he trailed off realizing that the boy obviously wasn't alright. "My arm is broken.and I can't move." Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks "I can't move at all.I'm so scared Yue. He looked away in shame of his weakness. Yue bent down gently wiping away the tears. "Hush little one.I'll go and get help" "No!" Li cried "Don't leave me." he reached frantically with his uninjured hand grasping Yue's robe. "I don't know if this is a dream or if it's real.but I.I don't want it to be over yet.I'm so afraid." He sobbed. Yue gazed down at Li and there was something in his eyes that Li had never seen before, there was a kindness and gentleness instead of the iciness Yue usually wore. "How did you know I was missing?" he asked softly. "Your friend Wei called Mistress Sakura asking if she had seen you.that was two days ago Li." "Two days!?" Li gasped. The guardian nodded "Will you." he looked embarrassed, blushing slightly "Will you lift me so that I don't have to stay here by myself?" "I think that would be a bad idea.you injuries." "I don't care.how much worse can they get?" he said interrupting the guardian "That was a rhetorical question Yue so don't answer"  
  
  
  
Yue smiled wryly and bent down. He tried to lift Li as gently as possible but any movement sent waves of pain coursing through his body. Li pressed his face to Yue's robe and muffled sobs could be heard. "Li I'm not sure." "It's okay.I can take it.It's getting more bearable" Li lied trying to suppress the sobs that threatened to escape his lips any second. Yue unfurled his wings and flew up towards the top of the cliff. Li fainted as the pain overwhelmed him. Yue decided to take Li directly to the hospital and then let everyone know of his condition. He landed in an alley near the hospital and retracted his wings hiding them from anyone and everyone. He carried Li in. Curious patients stared at Yue's strange garb but one glare from the guardian and they would look away rapidly. Doctors swarmed around as soon as they saw the injured and unconscious boy. "Are you his guardian?" One of them asked. "No" Yue said simply. "Riiiight" said the doctor "Well do you know who the boy is?" "His name is Li Showron" Li's eyes fluttered open and his fingers tightened on Yue's robe. "Are you going to leave now?" he asked sadly. "I am going to tell my mistress that you are safe"  
  
  
  
"Oh." Li said quietly "Will you come back? As.as you and not as Julian." he asked, the doctors looked thoroughly confused at this stage. "I will try.you will be safe here" he gently kissed Li on the forehead and Li relaxed releasing his hold on Yue's robe. Yue lowered Li onto a stretcher and went to talk to the doctor momentarily before leaving. He told the doctor a variation of what had happened.omitting the part about the thunder beast.obviously! Then he said that he was going to get Li's legal guardian. The doctor looked confused. "But.how did you get him from the base of the cliff.and at that time of night?" "You do not need to know that." Yue stated. The doctor blanched under Yue's glare. Yue walked out of the hospital and headed for Sakura's. Once there he informed her of Li's current condition and she said that she would contact Wei. "Tell him that I will stay with the boy tonight and there will be no need for anyone else. He may come the morning after." Sakura nodded and phoned Wei. He also agreed to wait and Yue set off for the hospital again. Sakura ran down the stairs. "Dad! Dad!" She called; she found him in the kitchen and told him that Li was in hospital. "I'm sorry Sakura honey but I cant take you to the hospital tomorrow because I am working.maybe Tori will take you" Sakura sighed in disappointment.Tori would be hard to persuade.  
  
  
  
Yue landed in the alley again before walking towards the hospital. He felt uncomfortable with all the people.even at nighttime the hospital was busy. He asked for directions to Li's room and finally found it. He had just come back from surgery, was washed and cleaned and was wearing a hospital gown. Frankly Yue thought he looked far worse without the mud. All his injuries could be seen clearly. His skin was mottled with bruises varying from blue to green and purple to yellow. His right arm lay above the blankets wrapped thickly with bandages and more bandages ran around his temples. A slight red tinge on the bandage over his forehead showed that the blood was slowly seeping through the bandage '.and those are only the visible injuries.' he thought to himself '.there are undoubtedly more under the blankets and the gown.' He took the seat next to the bed and watched as Li's chest rose and fell slowly as he slept peacefully. Yue dozed for a while and when he woke next it was getting bright outside. He felt someone watching him and glanced towards the bed. Happy amber eyes stared back at him. "You came." Li whispered ".I cant believe you came." A ghost of a smile flickered across Yue's lips. "I told you I would be here so I could not break my promise.How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.  
  
  
  
"Sore.but better.and.and very thirsty.could you get me a drink Yue?" he grinned gesturing to his injuries "I'm a bit tied up" Yue simply nodded, stood up and left the room. He returned moments later with a drink for Li. He held the cup to Li's lips and the boy drank greedily. "That was good" he sighed, smiling and closing his eyes. It took Yue a moment to realize that Li had fallen asleep.then he noticed the slight weight on his hand. Li's smaller fingers were curled around his own. He moved to pull his hand away but as soon as he did Li groaned and twisted in his sleep. Yue sighed but decided not to try and move it again. He stared out the window watching the sunrise. Suddenly he felt Li's hand begin to shake and turned around. Li's body was spasming and blood was dribbling down his chin. Yue reacted instantly. He slammed his hand on the buzzer. "Nurse! Nurse!" he shouted urgently. Li was spitting up a lot of blood. A nurse looked in. "Oh Gawd!" she cried "Doctor! We need a doctor now!!!"  
  
  
  
Well what did you all think of this chapter? Same rules apply as last time.review and I post the next one (Course I gotta write it first) Hmmm wonder if I should let Li die?? Lol only kidding.or maybe I'm not?? Wouldn't you like to know which it will be? Well Review and let me know what you thought of it?? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hmm sorry it took so long to update. I think this will be the final part for now. I might do a sequel if I get enough reviews but don't hold your breath for a sequel as I'm starting college in a week and I'd say I'll have enough trouble updating my current fics...Let alone writing new ones...Gomen peeps...  
  
  
  
Stormclouds part 3  
  
A doctor ran in the door. He cursed when he saw Li. "Get him to the O.R. right away! We need to deal with this quickly or the kids finished!" Yue watched in shock as Li was wheeled from the room He sat in the chair to think. Suddenly he was overcome with anger. How could they have not noticed this before now?! Didn't they check for internal injuries?! It would have shown up on the x-ray for definite. If Li didn't make it through this he was going to kill every doctor in this hospital slowly and painfully! "Why do I care?" he whispered. He couldn't deny that he had feelings towards the young magician. It surprised him because he was Yue, guardian to the mistress of the Clow cards. The only thing that was supposed to matter to him was protecting Mistress Sakura... This boy had been Sakura's rival for ownership of the cards. He should be wary of him. He shook his head and glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that almost an hour had passed since Li was taken to the O.R. Suddenly he got a brainwave...He had an idea of how to save Li but there was only a small chance that it would work...But he had to try!  
  
  
  
After another hour a doctor showed up at the door to the room. He looked tired and downcast. "We have moved him to the Intensive care Unit...I have to warn you sir, things look very bad" he shook his head sadly. "His lung collapsed and there were splinters of bone which also punctured the lung. His other lung is very weak from his ordeal so it is doubtful that it will be able to support him. We tried to close the puncture wounds but the lung was irreparable...It won't be long before his other lung gives up-" he gasped as he was slammed against the wall by a very irate Yue. "How did you miss this!?" Yue demanded "How could you miss the splinters of bone floating around inside his body??" "We were busy...We had a lot of other patients..." the doctor said lamely. "So you cut corners....You decided that razor sharp fragments of bone were not a threat and you ignored them! Do you know what this is?!" Yue snarled. The doctor shook his head weakly " This is what is otherwise known as murder!" The doctor paled and tried to speak but his voice wouldn't obey him. Beads of sweat popped up onto his face. "I will hold you personally responsible if he dies!" Yue stated pushing past the doctor and going in search of the ICU  
  
  
  
Li opened his eyes slowly. It was difficult to breathe and he was in unbelievable pain. His chest ached and he could see blood staining his gown. The door opened and Yue stepped inside quietly. "Yue" he gasped trying with great difficulty to speak "I...I'm going to die.aren't I?" "Not if I can help it..." Yue murmured "I have a plan Li but it's very risky..." "I trust you..." Li said truthfully. Yue stepped towards the bed a slight flush on his cheeks. "It's a method of bonding...And it's for life Li" he looked away unsure of how to continue. "I would gladly spend my life with you Yue..." Li whispered. "But...But how can you be sure of that?" Yue asked. "I just am...I know in my heart it's right" Yue nodded, he felt extremely relieved but he was still worried. "It may not work though...It's generally used for guardians. I'm hoping that your magic will be enough" Li nodded and waited for Yue to continue but Yue said no more. He bent down laying his hands on Li's chest and pressed his lips to Li's.  
  
  
  
Li could feel the magic running from Yue's fingertips. Yue kissed him gently focusing all his energy on Li's injuries. He created a link between himself and Li transferring some of the injuries to himself. He could feel the pain in his own chest. He gasped as the full force of the injuries hit him and momentarily lost concentration but he quickly regained his composure. His body's own defenses were working on healing the lung. He knew he would have to heal Li's ribs also as that would get rid of the splinters and prevent this from happening again. He sent another wave of energy through his hands focusing on Li's ribs. Li's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the pain in his chest begin to fade. His insides were tingling as he felt Yue heal his broken ribs. Li noticed that the hands on his chest were getting heavier as Yue began to weaken, but it didn't hurt. Tears gathered in Li's eyes...Yue was doing this for him. He reached up caressing the pale cheek. Yue's eyes fluttered open and he gazed into Li's eyes. Li could feel Yue smiling against his lips. Finally Yue pulled away breathing heavily. He sat beside the bed. "It...It worked..." he gasped "I need to sleep for a while..." he murmured his eyes closing as he spoke. Li smiled and took Yue's hand. He curled up on the bed examining Yue's slender fingers.  
  
  
  
The door burst open and Wei rushed in tears in his eyes. Yue woke when the door opened and looked up. "The doctor told me he was dying" Wei said his voice catching in his throat. Li was sleeping peacefully. "He's not," Yue said simply. He felt tired and extremely weak. Li stretched and yawned, blinking drowsily. "Wei?..." he murmured sleepily "This is Yue...He's the only reason I'm still alive..." Wei gasped when he recognized the name to be that of the guardian to the mistress of the Clow. He bowed nervously. "Thank you so much for all that you have done" Yue nodded acknowledging his thanks. "You are welcome" his eyes hardened "You will want to take legal action on the staff of this hospital; they are highly incompetent" Wei looked surprised but Li filled him in. "It was Yue's magic, which saved me Wei, otherwise I would have died...I owe him my life...and much more" he smiled taking Yue's hand again.  
  
The End?  
  
  
  
Oh my won't the doctors be surprised?? Well what do you think? Again sorry it took me so long to update but at least you finally got it...(n_n) Review and let me know what you thought and if you want a sequel?? 


End file.
